


Two Lads and a Prophecy

by cliffracerx, SoulStealer1987



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Funny, Gay Male Character, Humor, M/M, Morrowind, Questing, Quests, Twinks, Twunks, big dick energy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffracerx/pseuds/cliffracerx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulStealer1987/pseuds/SoulStealer1987
Summary: FuckMeRunning:so you’re having erotic wet dreams and apparently have a mask kinkFuckMeRunning:nothing to be ashamed of we’ve all been thereMorrowind, ft.the Nerevarinea nameless adventurer and a gay twink. Also, chatrooms. You thought chatrooms wouldn't make sense in an Elder Scrolls fic? YOU THOUGHT WRONG.Seriously if you don't believe me you should totally check out my other chatfic,If Skyrim Had Chatrooms...Shameless self-promotion right there. Cliffy really shouldn't have trusted me with posting this.Nisil Samarys (FuckMeRunning) belongs to me. Neht (n0body) belongs to Cliffy. If you like Neht you should go readCliffy's other works. If you like Nisil you should go check out myMorrowind playthroughwith him, although I will admit he's a bit more... flirty in this.





	1. It Begins

**_Private Conversation between <FuckMeRunning> and <n0body>_ **

**< FuckMeRunning>** logged on

 **FuckMeRunning:** ow my head

 **FuckMeRunning:** where the fuck am I

 **< n0body>** logged on

 **n0body:** my house. Found you face-down outside Balmora on my way back from work. Must’ve been a wild night.

 **FuckMeRunning:** lmao yeah let’s go with that

 **FuckMeRunning:** two questions

 **FuckMeRunning:** who the fuck are you and why the fuck are you so hot like hot damn 

 **FuckMeRunning:** I’m assuming you’re the dude with the white hair over there anyway if not you’re still hot probably

 **n0body:** yeah that’s me. I’m alright I guess.

 **FuckMeRunning:** ok but like who the fuck are you do you have a name or something

 **FuckMeRunning:** like I’m Nisil waddup

 **n0body:** lmfao. Funny you’d ask that

 **FuckMeRunning:** ?

 **n0body:** not really tbh. I don’t have a name, but you can call me Neht.

 **FuckMeRunning:** aw and here I was thinking your username was just to be edgy

 **FuckMeRunning:** I mean I can respect that but uh

 **FuckMeRunning:** nice to meet you Neht I guess?

 **FuckMeRunning** : I did mention you were hot af right

 **FuckMeRunning:** like gods damn

 **n0body:** yeah I think you did. I’m alright.

 **FuckMeRunning:** bro with all due respect I think you’re a bit better than alright

 **FuckMeRunning:** a solid 9 on the scale

 **FuckMeRunning:** possibly a 9.5 if my head didn’t hurt so much

 **n0body:** well I’d prefer to be a 10, if truth be told, but whatever. Beggars can’t be choosers.

 **n0body:** thanks though.

 **FuckMeRunning:** np!

 **FuckMeRunning:** and don’t worry you’d have to be a literal god to be a 10

 **FuckMeRunning:** and by that I mean a Daedric Prince but it’s

 **FuckMeRunning:** not like I used to worship Sanguine or anything

 **FuckMeRunning:** hahahahahaha

 **FuckMeRunning:** ha

 **n0body:** you said your head hurt? Why?

 **FuckMeRunning:** it’s kinda embarrassing and it’s actually not the hangover lmao

 **FuckMeRunning:** but uhh

 **n0body:** go on...

 **FuckMeRunning:** you know what I’m gonna just… not

 **FuckMeRunning:** I try to stay out of the habit of telling embarrassing stories to people I just met

 **FuckMeRunning:** emphasis on try but yeah

 **n0body:** well, I don’t mind either way. Maybe it’s something I can help with??

 **FuckMeRunning:** do you know how to pole dance with a steel staff

 **n0body:** nah, but it sounds intriguing lmfao

 **FuckMeRunning:** yeah drunk me apparently thought the same thing

 **FuckMeRunning:** drunk me unfortunately is very uncoordinated and uh

 **n0body:** so it would seem.

 **FuckMeRunning:** I’m like fifty percent sure I whacked myself over the head with my own staff

 **FuckMeRunning:** to be fair sober me is uncoordinated af too but still

 **n0body:** aren’t we all. And about your earlier comment concerning daedra worship? I don’t mind.

 **n0body:** I’ll trade you an embarrassing story for an embarrassing fact I guess. How about it?

 **FuckMeRunning:** uhhh sure I guess I’ve literally got nothing better to do

 **n0body:** A few folks have tried to relate the mark on my head to Azura, but I wouldn’t consider myself an avid worshipper of anything right now

 **FuckMeRunning:** oh damn what mark

 **FuckMeRunning:** OH THAT MARK

 **FuckMeRunning:** FUCK THAT’S COOL

 **FuckMeRunning:** I’m just a loser that used to worship Sanguine and fucked up enough to get deported to Morrowind lol

 **FuckMeRunning:** I kinda like Morrowind tho

 **n0body:** same

 **FuckMeRunning:** except the cliff racers

 **FuckMeRunning:** fuck the cliff racers

 **FuckMeRunning:** ummmm anyway quick question what is that mark supposed to represent? it looks kinda like a moon and star or something lol

 **n0body:** ……

 **FuckMeRunning:** um did I say something wrong

 **n0body:** Dunno what it means.

 **n0body:** Forget it.

 **FuckMeRunning:** I literally can’t forget it now lmao but ok

 **n0body:** then don’t mention it please

 **FuckMeRunning:** sure

 **FuckMeRunning:** uhhh hey you wanna know how I wound up on Vvardenfell?

 **n0body:** if you wanna share then sure

 **FuckMeRunning:** yeah lol let’s go

 **FuckMeRunning:** so I made the mistake of joining the Legion a while back

 **FuckMeRunning:** wound up in a Sanguine cult shortly after

 **FuckMeRunning:** anyway the others convinced me to desert the Legion which WOULD HAVE WORKED

 **FuckMeRunning:** except I tried to desert while drunk off my ass

 **FuckMeRunning:** they got me on both desertion and public inebriation whoops

 **FuckMeRunning:** anyway they were like “hey you can rot in jail or get deported to Morrowind”

 **FuckMeRunning:** I was like “lol sure”

 **FuckMeRunning:** so here I am and it’s not bad

 **n0body:** that's quite a story. Me? I'm just a Guardian from the Cheydinhal Fighters Guild.

 **n0body:** I came here on a prison ship. Wanted to come to Morrowind to learn about my family. Tried to cross the border to Morrowind illegally and that's how they got me.

 **n0body:** sent me to prison on trumped up charges though.

 **FuckMeRunning:** almost like they don’t like dunmer lol

 **FuckMeRunning:** oh wait

 **n0body:** funny that they’d send me to the EXACT place I was trying to get. Those Imperials s’wits and their shite stink to high Aetherius, but it's not like there's much I can do about it.

 **FuckMeRunning:** a-fucking-greed

 **FuckMeRunning:** fuck the Empire

 **FuckMeRunning:** well actually don’t, I’m pretty sure you have standards

 **n0body:** let’s assume I do. Or at least, that my standards are a bit higher than that. :]

 **FuckMeRunning:** lmao you’re like the one other dunmer who hasn’t been all outlander this outlander that so yeah it's

 **FuckMeRunning:** wait hang on you’re from Cheydinhal?

 **FuckMeRunning:** well that explains that lol I legit thought you were actually from Morrowind or something

 **FuckMeRunning:** I’m just an Imperial City street kid

 **FuckMeRunning:** or was but I don’t count the Legion time for obvs reasons

 **n0body:** I was born near Cheydinhal I guess. I have no idea where.

 **n0body:** tho I do know that my family’s dead and that they came from a place called Gorne in Morrowind.

 **FuckMeRunning:** aw rip

 **FuckMeRunning:** I never knew my dad and I have no fucking idea where my mom is but she’s probably super fucking dead too

 **FuckMeRunning:** idk where Gorne is tho sorry

 **n0body:** guess that makes 2 of us then. Never really knew my parents either.

 **FuckMeRunning:** oh uhhh I knew my mom. She disappeared when I was young but I kinda remember her. Sorta.

 **FuckMeRunning:** nobody else does tho. It’s like she fucking erased herself from history or something. Or something else did. :(

 **n0body:** hopefully you’ll be able to learn more.

 **n0body:** in the meantime, you can sleep here if you need a place to stay.

 **n0body:** just make sure you clean up after yourself and don’t drink all my sujamma.

 **FuckMeRunning:** lol I’m no monster I’ll bring my own sujamma

 **FuckMeRunning:** and… thanks

 **n0body:** need that sujamma, you know. Puts me to sleep.

 **n0body:** that is, the kind of sleep that doesn’t give me weird ass dreams

 **FuckMeRunning:** lmao I feel ya there

 **n0body:** you’re gonna think I’m insane if I talk about it, so I might as well clam up now.

 **FuckMeRunning:** ok now I’m curious

 **FuckMeRunning:** you gotta tell me

 **FuckMeRunning:** they can’t be that bad

 **n0body:** sometimes they’re good

 **n0body:** but mostly, they’re bad. There’s this tall person with a huge gold mask. I think he’s mer.

 **FuckMeRunning:** so you’re having erotic wet dreams and apparently have a mask kink

 **FuckMeRunning:** nothing to be ashamed of we’ve all been there

 **n0body:** did I SAY they were wet dreams??

 **FuckMeRunning:** well no but what else would they be??? Dry dreams???

 **n0body:** ....they're not sexual or anything!!!

 **n0body:** dunno where you got THAT idea.

 **n0body:** and masks are cool but this one is frightening. I feel like he's expecting something from me. I can't understand what the hell he's trying to tell me when he speaks, and all these dead people appear and I dunno what to do

 **FuckMeRunning:** are you sure they’re not sexual and you don’t just have weird-ass kinks

 **n0body:** I don't have a kink for being frightened. I hate it.

 **FuckMeRunning:** noted. You must have had weird exes then

 **n0body:** I've been having these weird dreams since I was little, but they started getting worse and the masked man started appearing in them after I came to Resday…

 **n0body:** Morrowind, I mean.

 **n0body:** and I don't have any exes.

 **FuckMeRunning:** ok so not exes then

 **FuckMeRunning:** yeah you’re right this shit is weird

 **n0body:** lmao you don’t even know

 **n0body:** maybe you're right about that bit though. but if that's what the masked man wants, then he's failing miserably.

 **n0body:** I'm more disturbed than I am aroused.

 **FuckMeRunning:** so what does arouse you? Asking for a friend

 **n0body:** really?

 **FuckMeRunning:** yeah obviously I’m friends with the masked man from your ~dreams~ and I’m asking for him why do you ask

 **n0body:** really? Then what’s his name? :]

 **FuckMeRunning:** uhhh

 **FuckMeRunning:** voring

 **FuckMeRunning:** he might be into vore

 **FuckMeRunning:** it’s pronounced “vor-ang” tho

 **n0body:** guarshit.

 **n0body:** you guessed wrong. Nice try, though.

 **n0body:** but when it comes to show and tell, I'm much more of a "show" kind of mer, if THAT'S what you wanted to know…

 **FuckMeRunning:** oh

 **FuckMeRunning:** fuck ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **FuckMeRunning** = Nisil Samarys
> 
>  **n0body** = Neht


	2. Two Lads and a Dwemer Ruin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Hemlo children! Papa Cliffy here! THE BOYS ARE BACK™ in this whole new shenanigans-filled chapter!
> 
> (Soul here, all I can say is that we regret nothing. Probably. Do we regret nothing? Idk.)

**_Private Conversation between <FuckMeRunning> and <n0body>_ **

**FuckMeRunning:** hey Neht

 **FuckMeRunning:** Neeeeeht

 **FuckMeRunning:** Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeht

 **FuckMeRunning:** oh wait hang on _@n0body_

 **FuckMeRunning:** Neht where are you

 **< n0body>** logged on

 **n0body:** Balmora. Fighters Guild.

 **n0body:** sorry for being negligent all day. Work. The Blades. U know.

 **FuckMeRunning:** the skooma addict who’s far too attractive despite being both Imperial and a skooma addict yeah I know

 **n0body:** Caius might be an old sugartooth but he’s alright.

 **FuckMeRunning** : lmao he has no business being that gods damn attractive

 **n0body:** So. This n'wah wants me to risk my life by going into dangerous Dwemer ruins for the sake of fetching him some fucking cube

 **FuckMeRunning:** this is why I’m in the Thieves Guild :P

 **FuckMeRunning:** it’s at least marginally less dangerous

 **FuckMeRunning:** I can come if you want though, Dwemer ruins are supposed to have some cool shit in them and Habasi has been bugging me about some Dwemer shit lately anyway so

 **n0body:** who’s Habasi??

 **FuckMeRunning:** my boss. She’s cool even if she’s sketchy af

 **n0body:** and you’re welcome to come along. Just try to keep up, don’t do anything stupid, and don’t get yourself killed.

 **FuckMeRunning:** lmao that’s the idea

 **n0body:** We’re headed for Arkngthand.

 **n0body:** and probably trouble, too.

 **FuckMeRunning:** right

 **FuckMeRunning:** let’s assume I don’t know where that is

 **n0body:** just meet me in Balmora and follow me there. I’m bad at giving directions

 **FuckMeRunning:** probs for the best I’m bad at following them

 **< FuckMeRunning>** logged off

 **n0body:** I sure hope he can make it to Balmora…

 **< FuckMeRunning>** logged on

 **FuckMeRunning:** VERY FUNNY I’M ALREADY HERE AND YOU DIDN’T SPECIFY WHERE IN BALMORA

 **n0body:** :)

 **n0body:** just had to make sure

 **FuckMeRunning:** one time Neht

 **FuckMeRunning:** ONE TIME

 **n0body:** “one time” is all it takes with me

 **n0body:** ...actually, that sounds strange. please disregard that statement

 **FuckMeRunning:** one time for what tho

 **n0body:** gods blind me.

 **n0body:** NVM

 **FuckMeRunning:** ????okay????

* * *

 

 **n0body:**  we're here now. once we get in that door, I'm gonna need you to be...discreet. There's probably a whole nest of fetchers down here, and I'll wager that they all want a fight.

 **n0body:** at least, that would be my guess.

 **FuckMeRunning:** lol I’m always discreet

 **n0body:**  I'm sure.

 **FuckMeRunning:** well ok maybe not but don’t worry! I can be quiet!

 **FuckMeRunning:** do you think they’d have let me in the Thieves Guild if I couldn’t?

 **FuckMeRunning:** don’t answer that

 **n0body:** I will, out of the respect you didn’t show me earlier, decline to answer that. :)

 **FuckMeRunning:** wait what

 **FuckMeRunning:** when

 **n0body:** don’t worry about it.

 **FuckMeRunning:** ok :(

 **n0body:** we don’t have time for this

 **FuckMeRunning:** ok :(

 **n0body:**  fuck. We are under attack

 **FuckMeRunning:** ok :(

 **n0body:** WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT

 **n0body:** when the situation is anything BUT okay??

 **FuckMeRunning:** because screaming about how I just got stabbed is harder to type with one hand while swinging a staff and hoping I hit something

 **FuckMeRunning** : on an unrelated note, I just got stabbed

 **n0body:** almighty azura

 **n0body:** we need to come up with a codeword or something for when one of us gets hurt

 **FuckMeRunning:** how about fuck?

 **n0body:** That’s kind of ambiguous.

 **n0body:** maybe something a little more specific?

 **FuckMeRunning:** dicks?

 **n0body:** does it have to be sexual though?

 **n0body:** and knowing what I know about you, that could mean a multitude of things. so no. that’s out.

 **FuckMeRunning:** I mean if you’ve got a better idea go ahead

 **n0body:**  Fine. Dicks it is. But if I get confused and have to ask if it’s a real emergency, resulting in you getting killed? It’s your fault. :)

 **n0body:** just so we’re clear.

 **FuckMeRunning:** well we could use tits instead, I’m not into those :)

 **n0body:** whatever floats your boat.

 **FuckMeRunning:** what boat

 **n0body:** LOL

 **FuckMeRunning:** WAIT NEVERMIND IGNORE ME

 **n0body:** I’ll keep an eye for either word then

 **< DIVINE_DREAMER>** logged on

 **FuckMeRunning:** who the fuck

 **FuckMeRunning:** isn’t this supposed to be private

 **FuckMeRunning:** because if it isn’t brb

**< Chatroom renamed to _[Three Lads]_ >**

**n0body:**  what the hell

 **n0body:** who is this?

 **n0body:** nisil, did you invite them? Is this a joke?

 **FuckMeRunning:** neht with all due respect you know my jokes are better than this

 **FuckMeRunning:** also, no

< **DIVINE_DREAMER >** logged off

 **FuckMeRunning:** aw guess he? She? They? Logged into the wrong chatroom by mistake

**< Chatroom renamed to _[Two Lads]_ >**

**FuckMeRunning:** bye I guess

 **FuckMeRunning:** back to dwemer ruining it is!

 **n0body:** …

 **n0body:** I've got a bad feeling about this

 **n0body:**  nvm. I think I found the box!

 **FuckMeRunning:** nice

 **FuckMeRunning:** I found like five really heavy cogs

 **FuckMeRunning:** also some weird silver coins

 **FuckMeRunning:** you think I can buy shit with these?

 **n0body:**  Ah! some Dumacs. Been a while since I’ve seen those!

 **FuckMeRunning:** Dumacs?

 **n0body:**  Wait. What am I saying??

 **n0body:** The coins. you could sell them, you know. Dwemer relics. I've heard they usually fetch a decent price on the black market.

 **FuckMeRunning:** ...how about the cogs because I like

 **FuckMeRunning:** don’t wanna leave them behind you know

 **FuckMeRunning:** I can carry like four but I don’t want to leave behind the last one

 **n0body:**  Take whatever I guess.

 **n0body:** but don’t expect me to carry any of it, since I’m not your pack guar :)

 **FuckMeRunning:** but it’s so lonely :(

 **n0body:** is that innuendo I sense??

 **FuckMeRunning:** actually no

 **n0body:** A MIRACLE!!

 **FuckMeRunning:** I don’t wanna leave the last cog behind it’s sad and lonely

 **FuckMeRunning:** also neht plz. I don’t make innuendos THAT often

 **n0body:** are we sure about that? ;)

 **n0body:** I give it about another 30 minutes until you do!!

 **FuckMeRunning:** fine maybe I make them a bit more than I should

 **FuckMeRunning:** but still!

 **FuckMeRunning:** I’m gonna grab the last coggjklasdfadsflj

 **n0body:** oof

 **n0body:** you alright there?

 **FuckMeRunning:** OW

 **FuckMeRunning:** remind me not to try and carry more than I can again because FUCK

 **n0body:** you’re an adult mer and therefore able to make these decisions yourself...

 **n0body:** ...theoretically.

 **FuckMeRunning:** I think I broke something

 **n0body:** …fine. I’ll carry them

 **FuckMeRunning:** can you get this one off my foot first it huuurts

 **n0body:** np

 **n0body:** but you owe me :D

 **FuckMeRunning:** what? :)

 **FuckMeRunning:** I can do a mean blowjob, surprising I know

 **n0body:** I mean, if you’re offering…

 **FuckMeRunning:** :O

 **n0body:** haha jk ;)

 **n0body:**  Maybe later. This isn’t the time or place

 **FuckMeRunning:** nice

 **FuckMeRunning:** my foot’s still smooshed tho

 **n0body:** not anymore!

 **n0body:** there u go.

 **FuckMeRunning:** ty! Lemme just

 **< FuckMeRunning>** logged off

 **< FuckMeRunning>** logged on

 **FuckMeRunning:** so I don’t think I can walk

 **n0body:** want me to carry you? :)

 **FuckMeRunning:** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 **FuckMeRunning:** um

 **FuckMeRunning:** sure haha

 **n0body:**  nice!

 **n0body:** I should do this more often. You turn such a pretty color when you’re embarrassed!

 **n0body:** also, you’re really lightweight ^^

 **FuckMeRunning:** you’re uh

 **FuckMeRunning:** strong

 **n0body:** thanks! It’s something I’ve always prided myself on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Guest appearance starring Dagoth Ur...but he wasn't expecting 2 of them to be in the chat, so he yeeted out very quickly. We'll see what happens in the next chapter...hehe  
> -Soul yeeted herself to bed, so I've taken the liberty of posting this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Two Lads and a Disturbing Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Hello my friends and children, it's Papa Cliffy yet again. Since soul yeeted herself to bed, I'm gonna go ahead and post this for her :DD We just got done with chapter 4 too, and we'll be posting it later this week as well!

**_Two Lads_ **

**< FuckMeRunning>** logged on

 **FuckMeRunning:** YOU WERE RIGHT THEY WEREN’T WET DREAMS

 **FuckMeRunning:** _@n0body_ I KNOW IT’S THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT BUT PLZ

 **< n0body>** logged on

 **n0body:** Well...

 **n0body:** I mean, I fucking told you so!

 **FuckMeRunning:** IDK WHO THE MASKED GUY WAS BUT HE WAS TERRIFYING HOLY SHIT

 **FuckMeRunning:** ALSO HAD NICE ABS

 **FuckMeRunning:** I’D BE AROUSED IF I WASN’T FUCKIN TERRIFIED

 **n0body:** aroused…hahah.

 **n0body:** yeah. He’s pretty strange.

 **n0body:** I dunno. It’s like he keeps trying to befriend me

 **n0body:**  Or, he acts like we’re ALREADY friends.

 **n0body:** he holds my hand and kind of...pets it sometimes??

 **n0body:**  As I've said, it’s a BIT strange :’)

 **FuckMeRunning:** that’s

 **FuckMeRunning:** what???

 **FuckMeRunning:** that’s not what I got

 **n0body:** well, sometimes it's really scary.

 **n0body:**  He always calls me by a different name.

 **n0body:** it’s never what I’d call a scuttle picnic, either way.

 **FuckMeRunning:** he called me by my name but he was fuckin terrifying I nearly shit myself a couple times

 **FuckMeRunning:** I don’t remember much but I remember him saying something weird

 **n0body:** sounds about right so far :/

 **FuckMeRunning:** he said “you will not take him from me again”

 **n0body:**  well, THAT’S new

 **n0body:** I wonder who he was talking about??

 **FuckMeRunning:** I was over here like “idk what you’re talking about but you’re pretty hot yourself” and then he said something I didn’t understand and he

 **FuckMeRunning:** he fuckin reached into my chest and ripped out my heart I think??? Or something idk it was fucked up and I couldn’t move and trust me I tried and I couldn’t and that’s when I woke up

 **FuckMeRunning:** gods idk what I did to piss him off but at least he didn’t fuckin murder you

 **n0body:**?

 **n0body:**  He keeps calling me by that name and it

 **n0body:**  It frightens me. He reaches out like he wants to grab me

 **n0body:**  But then he always pulls back like he just can’t do it for some reason? It's terribly strange

 **n0body:** MAYBE HE WANTS TO KILL ME TOO D:

 **FuckMeRunning:** obvs not as much as me :( and like I don’t even know what I did this time

 **n0body:** I do know one thing though.

 **n0body:**  If he calls me ‘sweet’ and ‘lord’ one more time, I’M GOING TO LOSE IT >:(

 **FuckMeRunning:** that’s actually kinda cute lol

 **n0body:** :/

 **FuckMeRunning:** he called me an n’wah and I mean yeah??? I know I’m an outlander bitch no need to rub it in

 **FuckMeRunning:** and no need to fuckin murder me in my sleep

 **FuckMeRunning:** like seriously people have wanted to kill me before, but usually I know why. And usually they suck at it or don’t have the money to hire anyone professional so I’m fine.

 **FuckMeRunning:** yeah. I know I keep saying this but I literally can’t express how terrified I was… because he is and I

 **FuckMeRunning:** I forgot it was a dream for a bit

 **FuckMeRunning:** I legit thought I was dying and I just

 **FuckMeRunning:** sorry for waking you up. :)

 **n0body:** It’s fine.

 **n0body:** I’m glad that you did actually!

 **n0body:** you seem pretty shaken after all that.

 **n0body:** tell you what. I’ll share part of my flin and sujamma stash with you if you intend to stay awake?

 **FuckMeRunning:** I’ve got my own sujamma but thanks. I… don’t think I can go back to sleep after that

 **n0body:** well, you wanna talk instead? :) if I go back to sleep, I’d just be walking right back into a dream that was less pleasing than the one I was having.

 **FuckMeRunning:** honestly yeah

 **FuckMeRunning:** did I ever tell you about the time I nearly fell off the White-Gold Tower?

 **n0body:** wow, really? :O

 **n0body:** No! TELL ME!

 **FuckMeRunning:** ok so this was a while before I got involved with the cult, a while before I got involved with the Legion, just little street rat Nisil

 **FuckMeRunning:** little street rat Nisil, who may have been hanging out with the wrong other street rats because we were playing this game

 **FuckMeRunning:** idk what it was called but someone would pick you and you’d either have to answer a question that could be literally anything or do literally anything that isn’t answering a question.

 **FuckMeRunning:** in retrospect I think I was the only one who actually did what I was supposed to but anyway

 **FuckMeRunning:** I’d accidentally let slip something about my mom and I didn’t want to get into that so I picked the second option. Boy was that a mistake.

 **FuckMeRunning:** nobody was expecting that because it took them like a minute to come up with something

 **FuckMeRunning:** and then this one asshole blurted out “make him lick the white-gold tower!”

 **FuckMeRunning:** and then it changed to “make him lick the TOP of the white-gold tower”

 **FuckMeRunning:** I sorta stole some levitation potions that were just sitting around in the trash behind the old potion store, since you know, the levitation ban and all

 **FuckMeRunning:** and then I went. Going up was the easy part, I licked the tower and then headed down.

 **FuckMeRunning:** except I forgot how far down it was

 **FuckMeRunning:** and nearly tripped off it.

 **FuckMeRunning:** I managed to down a potion tho and headed back down

 **FuckMeRunning:** nobody believed I actually did it lol

 **n0body:**  That’s pretty intense. I’ve only been to the Imperial City once, and that’s when those crazy s’wits were locking me up for a crime I didn’t even commit :')

 **FuckMeRunning:** honestly you aren’t missing much

 **FuckMeRunning:** you do anything that crazy in Cheydinhal?

 **n0body:**  A couple of things, maybe :)

 **FuckMeRunning:** tell me :D

 **n0body:**  Not all of my misadventures were in Cheydinhal though. I was born near there and lived there mostly, when I wasn’t on the road.

 **n0body:** Fighters Guild. Sent me all over Cyrodiil. Pretty much everywhere but the Imperial City.

 **n0body:** I got into all kinds of mischief. As a kid, I crept up behind a guard and stole a sweetroll right out of his pocket.

 **n0body:**  That’s when I discovered that I have an affinity for the damned things. Stole a couple from the baker’s house in Skingrad later. Got caught. They let me off easy, though. Probably because I was a kid.

 **n0body:**  Honestly, I was a bit of a delinquent until I got adopted...

 **n0body:** and that’s all I care to share right now :)

 **FuckMeRunning:** sweetrolls are the fuckin best I don’t think they have them in Morrowind tho :(

 **n0body:** I certainly haven’t seen any, and it’s a damn shame.

 **FuckMeRunning:** I was about to say we should try to make some but I’d probably burn your house down so that’s a no haha

 **n0body:**  Wouldn’t be worth it anyway.

 **n0body:** Gods. Salmo the Baker in Skingrad has the BEST sweetrolls in Tamriel, hands down.

 **n0body:** I don’t know anyone who could make a finer sweetroll than that old s’wit Salmo.

 **FuckMeRunning:** lol I’ve never been to Skingrad but you’re probably right. I mean maybe you could? You can’t possibly be as bad as I am at literally anything involving cooking

 **n0body:**  Sweetrolls are a bit complicated. I can’t make anything that complex.

 **n0body:**  Believe me, I’ve tried. I doubt they have the materials here in Morrowind to make them proper.

 **FuckMeRunning:** aw

 **n0body:** :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU MADE IT TO THE END AGAIN, WOWEE!! WE'RE PROUD OF YOU!  
> -The reference to ''Salmo the Baker'' is in fact a reference to something you can find in Oblivion :DD


	4. Two Lads and a Very Confusing City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yooo, Soul here, remember when we said we were going to post chapter 4 soon? Haha yeah me neither! Anyway, here's a long overdue chapter 4 that we've actually had written for... definitely not months nope haha. Anyway, enjoy!

**_Two Lads_ **

**< FuckMeRunning>** logged on

 **FuckMeRunning:** damn and here I was thinking I actually knew my way around cities

 **FuckMeRunning:** apparently that only works for the Imperial City

 **FuckMeRunning:** hey _@n0body_ where are youuuu I think I’m lost again

 **< n0body>** logged on

 **n0body:** what the hell is up with this city?

 **n0body:** I think I’m somewhere in the foreign quarter, if the script on that banner is anything to go by.

 **FuckMeRunning:** I have literally no idea where I am lol

 **FuckMeRunning:** some fetcher with a mask of some guy’s face on it just called me outlander scum tho so that’s fun

 **n0body:** locals say they’re called “Ordinators.”You probably shouldn't mess with them.

 **FuckMeRunning:** oh I won’t!! I don’t mess with people that could kick my ass in a fight anyway

 **FuckMeRunning:** to be fair that particular one calling me outlander scum may have been justified

 **FuckMeRunning:** how was I supposed to know that I’m not supposed to flirt with them?? :(

 **n0body:** why would you flirt with them when you don’t even know what they look like? :/

 **FuckMeRunning:** ok in my defense I thought the mask was his face and the mask was hot

 **n0body:**  Found you.

 **n0body:** Why is that Ordinator staring at me??

 **FuckMeRunning:** maybe he thinks you’re hot?? Can’t say I blame him haha

 **n0body:** :/

 **n0body:**  You know, I REALLY don’t like those masks…

 **FuckMeRunning:** excuse you they’re almost as hot as you are

 **FuckMeRunning:** wait

 **FuckMeRunning:** WAIT

 **FuckMeRunning:** hey could you stand next to that guy for a hot second

 **n0body:**  Sure. Won’t do it for long, though.

 **n0body:**  He might get suspicious, and I don't particularly care to be arrested :')

 **FuckMeRunning:** WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK

 **FuckMeRunning:** that mask looks EXACTLY like your face

 **n0body:** THE FUCK IT DOESN’T

 **n0body:** IT BETTER NOT!!

 **FuckMeRunning:** it does!!

 **FuckMeRunning:** well minus the fact that it’s gold instead of grey and kinda banged up tbh

 **FuckMeRunning:** but STILL

 **FuckMeRunning:** I think I know what’s going on here!!

 **n0body:**  What? 

 **FuckMeRunning:** someone slipped us skooma and we’re hallucinating all this weird shit, we’re on a drug trip or something. I blame Habasi.

 **FuckMeRunning:** also tbh I thought I had a higher tolerance than this but that’s irrelevant

 **n0body:**  Speak for yourself.

 **n0body** : I’ve never even met your boss.

 **n0body:**  And I'll have you know that I check ALL my food and drink carefully before imbibing!

 **FuckMeRunning:** oh

 **FuckMeRunning:** fine maybe I’m just on skooma then

 **FuckMeRunning:** whoops

 **FuckMeRunning:** I swear though that mask looked exactly like you… so yeah I’m definitely on skooma haha

 **n0body:** …

 **n0body:**  Let’s change the subject, please

 **FuckMeRunning:** ok uh

 **FuckMeRunning:** did you pass an alchemist at any point? I need to get this shit out of my system before I get too high lmao

 **n0body:** I don’t think you’ve had any skooma. Not right now, at least.

 **n0body:**  Take it from someone who’s fought off a number of skooma addicts in his time.

 **FuckMeRunning:** like your “friend” Caius? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **n0body:** Caius isn’t my friend. He’s my employer.

 **n0body:** I don’t really like him that much :/

 **FuckMeRunning:** wait so you’ve never fucked your boss?

 **n0body:**  Saweet Mother of Roses. WHAT’S WITH YOU??

 **n0body:**  You automatically feel the need to assume that I’m sleeping with EVERYONE, just because I’m a halfway decent-looking mer??

 **FuckMeRunning:** ok literally one person, and you go to his place at pretty weird times

 **FuckMeRunning:** but alright

 **FuckMeRunning:** does that mean you’re single? :)

 **< DIVINE_DREAMER>** logged on

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** NO.

 **FuckMeRunning:** aw

 **n0body:**....

 **n0body:**  Actually, I AM single!

 **n0body:**  Thanks for, y’know, ASKING :'D

 **n0body:** _@DIVINE_DREAMER_ And who are you to say that I’m not? >:|

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** You know full well, sweet Nerevar.

 **n0body:**  Would you PLEASE stop calling me that??

 **n0body:** Even if you were right, do you HONESTLY suppose that you’re gonna get any from me, what, with all this spouting of ‘my lord’ and ‘sweet Nerevar’ nonsense?? :/

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** Denying something does not make it untrue, my lord.

 **n0body:** Well, it’s not true either way.

 **n0body:**  Wow, you’re absolutely obsessed with this Nerevar guy, aren’t you?

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** …

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** That is irrelevant.

 **n0body:**  "That is irrelevant," you say, as you break into my dreams and destroy what little peace I have because you THINK I’m him!

 **n0body:** I would very much like to point out, my dear FRIEND, that it is QUITE relevant :D

 **n0body:** If you want me to even CONSIDER playing along with your delusions that I’m this...this reincarnated Chimer hero, then you’d better start coughing up some explanations!

 **n0body:** and they’d better be damned good explanations, too...

 **FuckMeRunning:** what the fuck is a chimer

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** Yes, indeed. What is a Chimer, as your… “friend” so eloquently put it.

 **FuckMeRunning:** plz don’t drag me into this the nightmares are bad enough

 **n0body:** Honestly. How do you NOT know this? :/

 **n0body:** All Dunmer were Chimer once, prior to Lady Azura's curse upon them for what she has stated to be treachery of my Tribunes at Red Mountain.

 **n0body:** The Prophet Veloth, in his wisdom, led a mass exodus of Chimer from the lands of the Aldmer into Resdayn--that is, HERE, where we could worship freely and shed the weaknesses of the Aldmer.

 **n0body:**  However, we weren’t the only ones here. The Dwemer and the ragged, bearded fiends from the north were competing with us for space in Resdayn. The Dwemer I had us make peace with, because there were many benefits to be reaped from alliance. The Nords….well...let’s just say that they had to go :)

 **n0body:** At any rate, like all good things, peace didn’t last. Maybe I was a fool for hoping that it would. I don't remember precise details regarding what happened at the end, but...evidently, Kagrenac did SOMETHING with those wretched tools of his, causing Dumac and all the other Dwemer to disappear.

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** What was that you were saying earlier, my sweet friend? :)

 **n0body:**  Shit

 **n0body:** I did NOT say that

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** I do believe you did.

 **n0body:** IGNORE IT!!!

 **n0body:**  How do you know I didn’t just pick that up from somewhere?!

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** You referred to yourself in the first person, my lord.

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:**  Checkmate.

 **n0body:**  Did I?

 **n0body:** DAMNIT Voryn. Don’t bait me like this!!!

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** I believe you meant to use a different name, Lord Nerevar. :)

 **< DIVINE_DREAMER>** logged off

 **FuckMeRunning:** what the fuck just happened

 **n0body:** I hate him. I really do.

 **n0body:** >:(

 **n0body:** Please disregard that, Nisil. it’s nothing to worry about :)

 **FuckMeRunning:** …

 **FuckMeRunning:** ok look I would love to

 **FuckMeRunning:** but on the other hand he keeps giving me nightmares no matter what I say or do so

 **n0body:** Same.

 **FuckMeRunning:** look I’ll just… meet you outside the city this place is confusing af :)

 **n0body:** I should be done soon. One more informant to go.

 **n0body:** Gods, I hate this place  >:(

 **FuckMeRunning:** me too. whoever this Vivec guy is, damn he has an ego

 **FuckMeRunning:** might get along well with mister nightmare haha

 **n0body:** Actually, they didn’t.

 **FuckMeRunning:** ?

 **n0body:** I mean, obviously they don’t because Vivec’s part of the Tribunal, and Voryn is calling himself Dagoth Ur now. Apparently, he’s the devil of the Tribunal faith.

 **n0body:**  That’s what the locals say, and right now, I believe it :|

 **FuckMeRunning:** oh yeah right those guys

 **FuckMeRunning:** my mom was… never very religious but I think she liked the one with an A

 **FuckMeRunning:** Arms-and-legs-ia or something

 **n0body:** That’s...an interesting way to mispronounce her name.

 **n0body:** Somehow, I don’t think she’d appreciate it.

 **n0body:** Her name’s Almalexia, by the way. Get it right :/

 **FuckMeRunning:** I’m probably going to butcher that six ways to Sundas but ok

 **n0body:**  Can’t say didn’t anticipate that!

 **n0body:** Anyway. We can head back to Balmora now. No doubt Caius is going to make me run another errand after this one…

 **FuckMeRunning:** hey wait if Caius isn’t sucking your dick do you think he’d suck mine

 **FuckMeRunning:** asking for a friend

 **n0body:** Ugh.

 **n0body:** I’m not even going to dignify that with a proper answer.

 **FuckMeRunning:** in my defense

 **FuckMeRunning:** I mean in my friend’s defense

 **n0body:** ...in other words, yours.

 **FuckMeRunning:** he has a six pack ok

 **n0body:**  ONLY six? :/

 **n0body:**  My dear friend! If those are your standards, then I regret to inform you that they’re FAR too low!

 **n0body:** take a look at THIS!

 **< FuckMeRunning>** logged off

 **n0body:** Nisil please. I didn’t mean to scare you :(

 **n0body:** Oh, come on! You act like you’ve never seen a shirtless mer before...

 **< FuckMeRunning>** logged on

 **FuckMeRunning:** I’M PRETTY SURE IT’S BEEN ESTABLISHED THAT I HAVE

 **FuckMeRunning:** just usually not out of very specific situations

 **FuckMeRunning:** those are uh

 **FuckMeRunning:** some nice abs

 **n0body:**  Thanks ;)

 **FuckMeRunning:** I’m pretty sure my standards shot up just from looking at them

 **n0body:**  Good.

 **FuckMeRunning:** also I uh

 **FuckMeRunning:** tripped. Yeah. That’s why I fell into the canal yep. :)

 **n0body:**  Can you get yourself out?

 **FuckMeRunning:** if I can find the damn dock, yeah

 **n0body:** Or land. That works too!

 **FuckMeRunning:** oh right

 **FuckMeRunning:** I should probably focus on swimming lmao

 **FuckMeRunning:** meet you by the silt strider :)

 **< FuckMeRunning>** logged off

 **n0body:** I hope he doesn’t get lost…

* * *

 **n0body:** _@FuckMeRunning_ hey, are you alright?

 **n0body:**  Damn. I should’ve known better than to let him off on his own…

 **n0body:**  What if he’s been captured by those cultists??

 **n0body:** _@FuckMeRunning_ You need to answer me. Preferably soon.

 **n0body:** Nisil please…

 **n0body:** Damnit. I’ll troop all over Vvardenfell if I have to!

 **n0body:** @FuckMeRunning WHERE ARE YOU??

 **n0body:** ANSWER ME!!

 **< DIVINE_DREAMER>** logged on

 **n0body:** WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM, YOU FIEND?!

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** With whom...?

 **n0body:** My friend. You must’ve done something with him.

 **n0body:** I think it’s VERY TELLING that you logged on just as I was becoming worried…

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** He is missing?

 **n0body:** YES, HE IS!

 **n0body:** Don’t act so surprised!!! I KNOW you had something to do with it!

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** Foolish of you to blame any one person for everything that goes wrong!

 **n0body:** Fine. Perhaps, if we can agree that if you didn’t have something to with it, then you will dismiss your ridiculous accusations that I’m sharing spears with him!

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** If you are not, then you are not YET.

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** I know you far too well, my old friend.

 **n0body:** I WILL have him lay with me, if you keep insisting!

 **n0body:** Or, if you don’t first. :)

 **n0body:** Have care with what you say to me. Speak prophecies before my ears, and I may just see them fulfilled...

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** …

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** Are you certain that he did not just leave?

 **n0body:** What makes you think that? Am I so unbearable?

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** Quite the opposite. However, your friend may not think so.

 **n0body:** Maybe you’re right. :/

 **n0body:** But I can’t do this alone…

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** You are not alone.

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** Lord Nerevar.

 **n0body:**  Yes?

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** Come to me.

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** Come to Red Mountain.

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** Unlike some, I will not abandon you, though you abandoned me in the past.

 **n0body:** Did I…?

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** I would forgive you, if you were to join me.

 **n0body:** But what did I do that needs forgiving?

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** Search your feelings. You know what you did to me, deep down, even if you do not remember the act itself.

 **n0body:** Do you think any of this helps?

 **n0body:** There is nothing there but pain and confusion. Hurt, and a gaping hole as wide as Mundus itself. I can’t see what happened, any better than I can see why you are so intent on making me remember these things.

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** You must remember before you can grow from what came to pass.

 **n0body:** Grow from what came to pass?

 **n0body:** Listen to yourself. You act like I can’t grow or move forward unless I remember.

 **n0body:** And, I can. Perhaps I will continue without remembering, if you provoke me…

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** I will not argue that. However, I fear that if you do not remember, you may make the same mistakes again.

 **n0body:** Well. You may be right about that, but I may choose to remember no more than what is necessary…

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** Do you remember how you died?

 **n0body:** No. :(

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** Suffice it to say, you were betrayed. You were betrayed and murdered by the very same that led you to betray and murder me.

 **n0body:** No. 

 **n0body:** I don’t believe this!!

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** Believe, or continue to wallow in denial. It matters not to me.

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** I speak only the truth.

 **n0body:**  What reason would they have to murder me?

 **n0body:** And were that the case, how do I know that you weren’t in on it as well?

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** Power, perhaps. Who can say?

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** As for me, would I be reaching out to you now if I was? Have any of them reached out? I think not.

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** In fact, they have actively tried to prevent your return.

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** I, on the other hand, welcome you with open arms.

 **n0body:** Do you REALLY?

 **n0body:** Given your recent efforts to antagonize me and my friend, you will forgive me for doubting that is the case!

 **n0body:** And what’s all this to you, anyway? Why bother reaching out to me?

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** I choose to see past Azura and her prophecies. I see not what was or what is, but what could be.

 **n0body:**  Voryn, that’s a BIT vague…

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** I suppose so.

 **n0body:** Care to elaborate a bit more?

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** Perhaps I will.

 **n0body:** Well, what’s stopping you? :)

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** I would greatly prefer to have this conversation in person.

 **n0body:** I will come to Red Mountain. On that, you have my oath.

 **n0body:**  But not yet.

 **n0body:** There are things I must see to. In the meantime, I suppose you’ll have to wait. :D

 **n0body:** By the way, why are you so adamant about me coming to you? Are you physically unable? As the one to pay reparations, I know that it’s customary that I come to you, but my question still stands.

 **n0body:**  And you said that you’d forgive me for whatever happened...does that means you hate me right now? :/ Sometimes I feel that you do, especially when you send me those frightening dreams.

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** After everything? At times, I find it exceedingly difficult not to.

 **n0body:** Then why extend the hand of friendship, if you hate me? Why not be rid of me already?

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** Because, despite everything, I want to believe you can do better. It is difficult, I grant you that. You do not make this easy for me.

 **n0body:** Do I make it easy for anyone?

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** No. It is your nature not to.

 **n0body:** I’m sorry…

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** Come now… lukewarm apologies don’t suit you, my lord!

 **n0body:** Please stop calling me that :/

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** Despite everything, you are still my lord, sweet Nerevar.

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** And I will continue to address you as such!

 **n0body:** That was the ONE thing I’d ask of you...a very, very small thing…and you simply won’t do it, will you? :(

 **n0body:** I think that you do it to compound my shame. I am lord of nothing right now. Do I look like a lord to you?

 **n0body:**  DON'T ANSWER THAT

 **n0body:** But even if you disagree, you are wrong. I’m just one mer with a sword. I remember little, and I’m terribly tired and confused.

 **n0body:** Each night when you call me from my rest, I shall continue to scream my denial in your face.

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** And I shall continue to say what must be said.

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** Your denial, however passionate, changes nothing.

 **n0body:** It DOES change things. It changes things in you. Though you hide behind your mask, I can sense it.

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** I can assure you that is most certainly not the case.

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** I, sweet Nerevar, am comfortable with who I have become.

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** Are you?

 **n0body:** I’m not comfortable, Voryn...though unlike you, I’ll admit that much.

 **< FuckMeRunning>** logged on

 **FuckMeRunning:** sorry I took so long ahaha I got lost

 **FuckMeRunning:** what the fuck did I miss

 **DIVINE_DREAMER:** Are you serious…?

 **< DIVINE_DREAMER>** logged off

 **n0body:** Damn him. He always flees, just as I’m about to get somewhere…

 **n0body:** DAMN HIM!

 **FuckMeRunning:** I’m just going to go ahead and say it again for good measure

 **FuckMeRunning:** what the FUCK did I miss

 **n0body:** He’s supposed to be a god. Immutable. Omniscient. SOVEREIGN, he says.

 **n0body:** But at the end of the day, he can’t even take what he dishes out!!

 **n0body:** Hmph! Some god YOU are, Dagoth Ur. 

 **FuckMeRunning:** I think he left

 **n0body:** As well he should have!

 **n0body:** I’m going to absolutely floor him the next time he DARES to intrude like that!

 **n0body:** Until then. I’ll be waiting. Scum.

 **FuckMeRunning:** awfully convenient that he showed up while I was trying to figure out how to get back here  >:(

 **FuckMeRunning:** speaking of here, I FINALLY got back, hello!

 **FuckMeRunning:** hey wait

 **FuckMeRunning:** are you CRYING???

 **FuckMeRunning:** WHAT THE FUCK DID HE SAY TO YOU

 **n0body:** I’m not crying. I'M FINE

 **FuckMeRunning:** if you’re fine, I’m straight

 **FuckMeRunning:** you are the absolute FURTHEST thing from fine Neht

 **n0body:** Well, I’m angry

 **n0body:** But that’s not unusual these days. I’m fine.

 **FuckMeRunning:** NO. YOU ARE NOT. QUIT SAYING YOU ARE.

 **FuckMeRunning:** IT’S OKAY TO NOT BE FINE

 **FuckMeRunning:** AND WHATEVER THAT GUAR-SHAGGING FETCHER SAID IT’S NOT TRUE

 **FuckMeRunning:** AND IF IT IS??? SO WHAT!!!

 **FuckMeRunning:** YOU’RE NEHT, YOU’RE MY FRIEND, AND YOU DAMN WELL DON’T DESERVE TO BE THIS MUCH OF A MESS!!!

 **n0body:**  That’s right...just Neht.

 **FuckMeRunning:** okay look. I don’t know what’s going on between you and Nightmare Fuel over here, but whatever it is he said, he was just trying to get to you. I doubt it was an accident that he showed up when I wasn’t here.

 **FuckMeRunning:** whoever this Neverar guy is, I don’t care if you’re him or if he’s you or if he just doesn’t know what he’s talking about. You’re still my friend. You’re probably the closest friend I have in Morrowind, and you mean a lot to me.

 **n0body:** It’s Nerevar actually, but don’t worry about it. :/

 **FuckMeRunning:** and so help me, if this guarfucker so much as dares to set foot in my dreams tonight, it won’t be me that gets his heart ripped out.  >:(

 **FuckMeRunning:** sorry ahaha that got a little mushy…

 **n0body:** It’s fine, really. Don’t worry about it.

 **n0body:** That said, I appreciate the sentiment :)

 **n0body:** Thank you. I sincerely needed that.

 **FuckMeRunning:** look, I haven’t read up yet, and I won’t if you don’t want me to.

 **FuckMeRunning:** but if you need to talk? I don’t exactly have a lot of friends around here and the ones I do have wouldn’t care. I’m not telling anyone anything you don’t want to be common knowledge. If you need to talk, I’ll keep an eye out for a message.

 **FuckMeRunning:** okay so I’m really bad at this sort of thing but uh

 **FuckMeRunning:** you need a hug?

 **n0body:**  Probably more than one.

 **n0body:** And I'm feeling generous tonight. To everybody EXCEPT Voryn, that is, AND his house, now that he's gone and upset me. YOU may call me by that name...if you must.

 **n0body:** But if you address me as my lord, or anything like that, I will NOT hesitate to make a kwama mine in your gut with my blade. Is that understood?

 **FuckMeRunning:** yep. Honestly I wouldn’t call anyone that anyway, I’m not much for ass-kissing.

 **n0body:** THANK YOU.

 **n0body:** Finally, Azura has blessed me with a friend that DOESN'T breathe formalities :D I think there may be hope for the future yet!

 **FuckMeRunning:** Yeah!!! THAT’S THE SPIRIT! And honestly, fuck formalities but anyway

 **FuckMeRunning:** I think I’ll stick with calling you Neht for now, though, you seem a lot more comfortable with that. :)

 **n0body:** I am.

 **FuckMeRunning:** alright. Sooo uh… are we taking the silt strider back or what

 **n0body:** We can.

 **FuckMeRunning:** nice. I uh… definitely didn’t accidentally walk all the way to Pelagiad before realizing I took a wrong turn somewhere :P that’s what took me so long.

 **n0body:** We can take the silt strider back, in that case.

 **FuckMeRunning:** yaaas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops that chapter was a flippin ride, wasn't it? Poor Neht. At least Nisil's got his back!

**Author's Note:**

> WOO YOU MADE IT TO THE END! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! IF YOU LIKED THIS YOU SHOULD HIT UP OUR TUMBLRS AND TELL US HOW MUCH YOU LIKED IT!
> 
> Mine's at [soulstealer1987](http://soulstealer1987.tumblr.com). Cliffy's is at [cliff--racer](https://cliff--racer.tumblr.com/).


End file.
